The Unbecoming Ripper
by OtakuMisaki
Summary: Lee Hyorin is a vampire. She and her coven are part of a special police force that specializes in supernatural threats. They moved to the place that is the source of all the killings, New York City. Their mission is to protect the humans, but can Hyorin protect herself from what she's becoming? Loosely based off of the manwha, Lost in London, but mostly an original story.


**This story came to me in a dream, I'd like to think of the manhwa, Lost in London, as inspiration. I apologize for not posting anything in a long time, things have gotten busier. I hope you enjoy the story, please R &R! **

**~Misaki**

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling lethargic as the sun's rays hit me. I sighed and laid my arm across my face, shielding my eyes from the brightness. I turned over and looked at my mate lying next to me. His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake. I looked closely at him, reveling in the fact that he was mine. He opened his eyes and asked, "If you stare any harder, you might burn a hole into my face." He smiled, revealing his dimples. He sat up, resting on his hand, his hair in disarray.

"Forgive me if I can't get enough of my lovely husband," I poked his dimple, smiling brightly. He smiled back at me and leaned back on the bed, pulling me onto his chest.

"Don't ever show anyone else your smile, my _lovely_ wife." I stroked his bottom lip with my thumb, loving the softness of it. He kissed me finger and I came up to kiss his lips, which he responded to with such tenderness. He pulled back first, holding me in his arms. I placed my hand over where his heart should be beating. He placed his hand over mine in return. A warm feeling flushed throughout my cold, lifeless body. That's right, I'm a vampire, and so is my mate. We are not alone in this world; there are other vampires out there that are evil and good. I have yet to find out which side I belong to, all I know is that I want to be my mate and friends for as long as possible. "Hyorin, what's wrong?" He looked down at me, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Nothing." I said with a stoic expression. I know that he knew I was lying, but he didn't press any further. He gently squeezed my hand as if to remind me that he was always ready to talk if I changed my mind. "Hongbin, do you ever regret what we've become?"

"Sometimes." He admitted to her surprise. "However, if I wasn't what I am today, I wouldn't be able to be with you and keep the bugs away." I couldn't help but laugh at his usual possessiveness.

"Hello, pardon the intrusionnnn." A female voice sounded in their room. I looked up to see my friend Soo-Hyang looking at us with an unusually preppy expression. "Still in bed?" She tsked and turned around to her mate, "Seong-Rok, I told you they were still in bed. We're gonna be late."

Seong-Rok walked to stand beside his mate and Hongbin instantly shielded me with the blankets. His little acts of possessiveness were cute. "What are you doing in here, Seong-Rok?" Hongbin asked with an edge of anger.

"Relax, Hongbin-hyung, I have no curiosity about your mate's body. We came because we're going to be late for work. Have you seen the time? Hye-Ra and Seung Hong have breakfast ready downstairs. Can you come down from your Cloud 9 for a moment to see reality?" He walked out the room, waving his hand dismissively.

Soo-Hyang said, "Don't mind him. He's just a bit cranky. But seriously, you guys need to hurry up and get ready." She ran after Seong-Rok, closing the door behind her.

I glanced at the clock, noticing that it was 11:00 am, I instantly sat up, "Geez! We are late!" I pulled on a nearby shirt, realizing soon that it was Hongbin's by the scent of winter and mint. I ran to start the shower and I came out to see if Hongbin had gotten out of bed yet. He was chuckling, watching me run in and out of the bathroom. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I'll never grow tired of seeing you in my shirt."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Do you want to shower first?"

In an instant, he had me in his arms and said, "I'd prefer, in an effort to save time, to shower with you." He flashed me his favorite smile and I let him carry me into the bathroom.

Breakfast didn't take long as there is only one thing vampires crave, blood. Don't misunderstand; we don't kill to obtain our sustenance. Our coven is one of few that respect the common homo sapiens. In an attempt to help protect the human race from those that think the humans are nothing more than food, our coven has joined together with the human vampire hunters of a supernatural police force. It is less than pleasant, but manageable. In return, we have a safe way of obtaining human blood from donor banks in case of emergency.

The car ride over was suffocating. Soo-Hyang and Hye-Ra were chattering in the front about a possible new case. I leaned on Hongbin, watching other cars pass by us. We were there in a few minutes and I instantly put my sunglasses on. I hated making eye contact with humans, seeing the looks of disgust and fake interest repulsed me. We walked through the doors and as usual, most conversations ceased. " _Look at that. I can't believe the Chief took them on. The hunters are at least tolerable because they're human. I bet they're planning when they should make their move and tear us all to pieces_. _Disgusting_." Various voices sounded throughout the office. I almost let out a snarl, but Hongbin squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he was looking straight ahead. "Don't mind it, Hyorin. They are only acting out of fear," he murmured to me. I clenched my teeth and then released the tension. Violence won't solve anything; I did my best to block out the whisperings, but was difficult with enhanced hearing. The conference room felt like it was a trek away from the entrance to the police department; I felt a small wave of exhaustion when we reached the conference room. It took everything in me to not lunge at someone's jugular. The hunters glanced up at us and then turned their attention back to the front.

We took our seats and copies of a case were given to each person. I looked at the key details: multiple murders in alleyways, the victims all drained of blood and brutally wounded. It was the usual telltale signs of a newborn vampire going rampant. I closed the file and adjusted my sunglasses. The Chief came in and took his spot at the head of the table. "Glad all of you could join me today. As you've seen the case file, I'll keep it short. If you find the opportunity, find the culprit and question it. If it refuses, kill it. We do not need this thing running around killing more innocents, are we clear?" There was a resounding collective yes and all but one hunter left.

He paused at the entrance and looked at me. I looked back with a blank expression, waiting for him to say something. His face looked as though he had a lot on his mind. Hongbin was discussing the plan of action with Seong-Rok and Hong-Cheol. I refocused my attention on the hunter that was in front of me. "What?" I said, looking at him disinterested.

"Why wear sunglasses indoors?" He asked bluntly.

"Why rudely stare in silence like a creep?" I retorted.

"Not all humans are bad, you know."

"What do you know? You're just like them, just a little different since you're a _hunter_. I'm entitled to my own opinion. Besides, if I thought human beings were bad, I would've slaughtered the lot of you." I heard the rhythmic pounding of his heart, he was uneasy, possibly scared. "Not all vampires are bad, you know," I mocked him.

"I didn't say they were."

"Didn't have to. Your heartbeat says it all."

There was a moment of silence until he spoke again. "I'm Louis. Perhaps I should've started with that. How rude of me." He stuck one hand out in greeting.

I ignored his gesture of greeting and looked away saying, "I'm Hyorin Lee."

I felt a familiar hand loop around my waist. "And I am her mate, Hongbin Lee." I looked up at Hongbin, he wasn't happy. He took Louis' hand, the latter slightly recoiling, most likely due to the difference in temperature. "Is my mate causing any problems for you?"

"Pleasure to meet you. I was just introducing myself to your mate, seeing as we will be working together."

"I should hope that you maintain an aspect of professionalism. I'd hate to have to render you unable to biologically maintain life." Hongbin smiled eerily.

"Killing me wouldn't help your coven. Threatening me doesn't help improve my impression of you."

"Who said I threatened you? I'm simply suggesting that if you lay a hand on my mate, I will render you unable to biologically maintain life. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Louis closed his eyes for a moment and sighed in exasperation. He opened his eyes and shook his head; "I think its best for the both of us if we just focus on the case."

"That's all I'm asking for, Louis- _hyunggg_." Hongbin said in a mocking tone.

"Well, I'll see you around, Hyorin." Louis took his leave, not looking behind him.

"Geez, you are too much sometimes. But, sometimes I need too much." I leaned on his shoulder.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you and you seemed uncomfortable. I'll always be there to help you, Hyorin. I am quite serious though, try to avoid speaking to him alone, something is strange about that fellow. Don't share anything about our abilities either."

I wanted to argue that a measly hunter couldn't do anything, but I could feel that Hongbin was still on edge, trying to control himself, so I kept my mouth shut. Sometimes I wonder who is the one that needs more.

 **Anyone notice Hyorin's mate's name? That's right, it's the same name as the maknae, Hongbin from VIXX. He's my bias and I absolutely can't get enough of that guy XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a review and feel free to follow/favorite the story to keep up with the updates! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
